Suerte -One Shot-
by Nokaira
Summary: Mi primer -One Shot- La historia de Tob y Patricia.


**"Buena suerte"**

Tob se encontraba muy cerca de su amor platónico pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba, en la universidad todos conocían a la fabulosa "Patricia" una chica inteligente, bonita y con carácter.

La clase había dado inicio, Tob se había sentado en tan solo dos butacas detrás de ella, el profesor de química estaba formando grupo de dos para elaborar una disección de ranas en el laboratorio, era algo de mal gusto pero el valor del experimento era 30 puntos.

El joven Tob era un chico tímido cuando veía a su compañera Patricia siempre se quedaba paralizado sin articular ninguna palabra o simplemente a veces solo decía cosas incoherentes.

El profesor decidió escoger los dúos al azar. En una tómbola de cristal introdujo los nombres de todos los alumnos presentes. Tob le suplicaba a Dios con sus dedos mayor e indice enlazados que su compañera de química fuera Patricia, de repente escucho su nombre al parecer el siguiente mencionado iba a ser su compañero o compañera de laboratorio. -El compañero o compañera de Tob Prescott es.. Patricia Castillo- Dijo el profesor de química. De repente se escucho un "Si" de alegría por todo el salón de clases todos miraron hacia atrás para ver quien fue el "idiota" emocionado como todos pensaban.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Repitió Tob, sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, todo volvió a la normalidad y el profesor continuo con su clase. Al finalizar la clase Patricia esperaba en la puerta a su nuevo compañero de química.

-Hola, ¿Tob, verdad?- Pregunto la Pelinegra.

-Si, hola- Contesto algo nervioso.

-Y bien, te sientes cómodo con mi compañía.. Ya sabes compañera de laboratorio- Alego la chica.

-Si, la verdad es que tuve suerte de que tu fueras mi compañera- Dijo sonrojado el chico de ojos azules.

Ella extendió su mano para cerrar totalmente su presentación, era la primera vez que el chico no decía alguna estupidez o saliera corriendo. El vio su mano y de inmediato empezó a sudar los nervios lo estaban traicionando otra vez, ella era la única que causaba ese efecto en el, su mano tembló un poco pero después de acabar con su guerra interna tomo la mano de la chica y la sacudió un poco. Ella le sonrió y le dijo, -Al parecer la de la suerte soy yo, aun no has salido corriendo por mi presencia- Ambos rieron ante este comentario.

Las voces se fueron apagando y unos ojos azules volvieron a la realidad, sus ojos intentaban ahogar algunas lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Los años pasaron, el tiempo paso para aquellos dos jóvenes, la edad los estaba venciendo.

Tob sujetaba la mano de su fiel esposa, la miraba fijamente a pesar de esa piel arrugada el la seguía viendo como la primera vez, para el su compañera de química, su compañera de vida no había cambiado en lo absoluto para el.

-¿En que piensas?- Le pregunto una mujer mayor de edad.

-En la primera vez que tome tu mano- Contesto Tob con algo de tristeza.

-Pude con la vida pero no podre con la muerte... y lo sabes- Patricia hablaba con algo de dificultad.

-No te esfuerces- Dijo preocupado Tob por las palabras que decía su mujer.

-Ya no me queda mas tiempo, le doy Gracias a Dios a ponerte en mi camino... soy la mujer más suertuda del mundo- Se detuvo para sonreirle al instante siguió hablando sin dejar de mostrar su felicidad en cada una de sus palabras. -Te amo Tob... La suerte siempre estuvo de mi lado contigo lo tuve todo en la vida, recuerda que tu siempre seras mi único amor- Los ojos de patricia se cerraron, la llama que la mantenía viva se apago.

Tob no pronuncio ninguna palabra la mano de Patricia su amada aun el la sostenía viendo su mano por ultima vez la dejo a un costado de la cama y salio de la casa en donde se encontraba. Camino varios minutos hasta llegar a un parque observo un banco vacío era un lunes y las nubes grises anunciaban la llegada de una fuerte lluvia Tob se dirigió hasta el banco y se sentó en este.

-Tuve la buena suerte de tenerte y la mala suerte de perderte- Susurro dejando caer una lagrima.

** -Fin-**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**¿como surgió y porque se llama "suerte" la historia?**

Surge un día normal, como todos los días de clases la Teacher de ingles había dado inicio al siguiente contenido del libro el cual era "Good Luck" buena suerte, ella nos pidió escribir una anécdota ficticia sobre la "Buena suerte"

De ahí proviene el nombre "Suerte".

* * *

**Espero que le halla gustado, dejen sus comentarios :D**

**Twitter: Me_llamo_jazmín.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Nokaira Fanfiction.**

**Instagram: Nokaira**


End file.
